


Lost Without You

by darkfusionx



Category: Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth with the help of her friend Angie, escape an abusive ex boyfriend by finding solace in the busy and vibrant New York City. While on a night on the town, she meets Will Chandler, an actor who is out celebrating with friends. It is love at first sight for Will...for Liz, not so much...can he get Liz to see him for the man that he truly is or will a young sexy actress named Rebecca steal his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> ****Elements of this work is NSFW and is suggested that if the subject matters are sensitive, please stop reading.****
> 
> I just want to thank all of you who have given me wonderful feedback on my other work(s). I am truly touched by all of you! All comments, good or bad are welcomed. It will serve me to perfect my writing. Thank you. :-)
> 
> DON'T WORRY Will will make his first appearance in the second chapter.

“Well, that’s the last of the boxes, Liz. Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.” Liz responded.

Liz looked around the room. Both she and her friend Angie were standing in the center of the bedroom. They had just finished packing the last box of Liz’s things into a U-Haul van. Today was the day that Liz was going to get her life back, reinvent herself. To say that she was scared was an understatement. As she continued to look around the room, she saw the cracks on the wall. That was when he slammed her against the wall. She then turned her attention to the ceiling. After he slammed her, portions of the ceiling came crashing down. That night he had forced himself on her in one of his drunken episodes. That was the second and last time he had done it.

“I’m glad you feel that way, hon. It’s about time you move on and leave this house and that bastard alone.” Angie said, her voice pulling Liz out of her thoughts.

“You’re right, A. I can’t keep living like this. I can’t believe I gave this man four years of my life. Precious time that I won’t get back.” Liz said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Angie put her arm around Liz, securing her and said,

“Oh no you don’t. Don’t shed anymore tears for him. He doesn’t deserve them just like he doesn’t deserve you. Come on, let’s get you out of here before the scumbag comes home.”

Angie let go of Liz and grabbed their purses. As both women turned to leave the room, Liz took one last look at the bare room. She let out a sniffle and turned around letting Angie lead the way. They exited the room hand in hand and walked down the creaky stairs. The house was quiet. This was new to Liz because in all her years living in the house, she could never remember a time where there was silence. Her now soon-to-be ex always had his friends over. They would drink their beers and curse at the top of their lungs as they played card games and dominoes. It wasn’t something Liz was used to. The silence was welcoming like a hug from a loved one. The feeling brought her comfort. And comfort was what she desperately needed.

Angie opened the door and said, "Okay, Lizzie. One last look and we're outta here."

Liz looked at the house. Pictures were still on the wall. They were taken during happier times, before the abuse started. She was smiling in every photo whereas he never did. His face bared a serious, almost menacing look. She never noticed it before. Maybe that should have been a sign that he wasn't the one. She didn't see anything that suggested that he was anything but. She thought about the things that she could have done differently in the relationship.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Angie asked, breaking Liz out of her thoughts once more.

"Oh, I was just thinking how I couldn't tell that something was wrong with Chris."

"Honey, he had all of us fooled. Remember he's a politician's son. His daddy trained him how to use his words to his advantage. I can't believe that I voted for that asshole’s father." Angie said shaking her head.

This time Liz was the one that grabbed Angie and they left the house, leaving the three years of violence, infidelity and depression behind. Liz closed the door behind her. She locked the door and put the keys in the mailbox. The lid closed with a small thud. The sound startled her a bit. Liz was so used to hearing that sound. It reminded her of him. That was the signal that he was home. For Liz's sake, this was the last time she would ever hear that sound.

Liz and Angie stepped down the stairs that led to the walkway. Theirs sandals smacking against the concrete path. They were silent as they walked, passing the garden of lilies on either side of them. A bird chirped in the distance. Its melody resonating in their ears.  
            As they arrived at the entrance, there was a huge gate that separated them from the van. On the right, the security booth was being occupied by a middle-aged gentleman. Max Dunbar, the daytime security guard who had worked for Chris for three years.  
            Liz liked Max the first day she met him. They both were huge Knicks fans and were so happy when their favorite player, Carmelo Anthony came to play for New York. But soon after their friendship was reduced to mere acquaintances. Chris didn't like the fact that she was too close to Max. He even outright accused her of having an affair with him. That wasn't true of course.  
            They were arguing in the kitchen during their annual holiday party. Liz was preparing a tray of appetizers, when he came into the kitchen upset. She told him that he was being ridiculous. It was that moment that he blinded-sided her with a slap across her face. Liz stumbled away from the counter dropping some food on the floor.

Liz instinctively put her hands to her face. The warmth of her hand adding more pain to her stinging cheek. Once she regained her footing, Liz stared back at him with a stunned look on her face.

She smiled when she saw Max. He was busy sipping his coffee and reading the sports section. Angie opened the gate, just enough for the both of them to get out. Liz tapped on the glass with her fingertips. Max looked up and immediately a smile fell across his lips. Angie said that she was going to wait in the van.

Liz beamed as Max stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Ms. Johnson. Fancy seeing you here. Going somewhere?” Max asked.

She turned back to the van and waved at Angie. “Yes, I am. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving.” She said turning back to face him.

Max’s facial expression went from elation to sadness in seconds. When he frowned, wrinkles formed at the corners of his mouth. Max was an Italian-American with some Irish ancestry. His father was from Florence and his mother was born and raised in Sicily. After they moved to the United States, his mother became pregnant with Max. They were dreamers Max often said. They worked hard for what they wanted and expected nothing less for Max and his siblings.

“You’re leaving? Don’t take this the wrong way, but what took you so long?” He asked as he stepped out of the booth.

Liz motioned for him to sit down, but Max refused. He wanted to stretch his legs. He was about 5’10. He was the shortest guy in his family, but he didn’t let that bother him. Max rubbed a hand through his graying hair. He folded the newspaper and put it under his arm.

“Fear. Fear. Plain and simple, Max. I’m done and I want out.” Liz replied.

“I never did like the fucker.” Max said as shook his head.

“Sadly, he didn’t start out being an asshole.”

“They never do, Ms. Johnson. Guys like that thrive on making others feel weak. It makes them feel invincible or something. To me, they’re just a bunch of pussies if you ask me.” Max said staring into the distance.

“Max…I wanted to thank you for finding me the night that—”

“Don’t mentioned it. There’s no need to thank me. I’m just happy you are okay.”

Liz cleared her throat. Even after all that Chris had done, she still found herself defending him. She couldn’t help it. It was something that she was accustomed to. She managed to explain away every bruise or broken bone. Liz knew that she shouldn’t have done it, but at the time, who would have believed her that Christopher Scott, the son of Governor Richard Scott of Pennsylvania was abusing his girlfriend?

Max ended the silence. “So where are you gonna go?”

“I’m moving to New York. I’m going to be living with Angie.”

“Good. I hope everything works out for you.” He said as he turned to face her.

“Yeah, I hope so too, Max.”

“Ms. Johnson, if you need anything just give me a call, okay?”

“I will.”

Liz gave him her new number with the promise that she would call him once she was settled in.

“So, what do you want me to tell him when he comes home?”

“Tell him whatever you want. I don’t care.”

They talked for a little while longer until Angie hooked the horn, telling Liz it was time to go. Liz hugged Max. His embrace felt reassuring. She will miss him, but she knew that leaving was for the best. Before she let go she had given him her new contact information. Liz walked towards the van and got in on the passenger side.

Angie turned the key in the ignition and the van hummed. They both put on their seat belts. Max went back inside the booth and closed the door. Liz checked her watch it was 12:15. Chris would be home from his business trip in an hour. Angie shifted the van in drive and eased her foot off the brake. She waved her hand to Max, who watched as the two women drove away from the gate.

He smiled as he retrieved his newspaper and turned back to the sports section.

The drive to New York was over two hours. During the course of the trip, Angie suggested that Liz should take a nap. She agreed and closed her eyes. Angie looked at her friend and smiled.

Angelina Colon and Elizabeth Johnson had been friends since they were in the 4th grade. Liz’s father was best friends with Angie’s dad. Their mothers used to be on the PTA together and used to host school events. Angie’s face turned serious as she remembered how she discovered what was going on with Liz. She hadn’t seen Liz in two years, roughly around the time when things with Chris got bad.

Chris had forbidden Liz to speak to her, claiming that Angie was too free spirited and didn’t know how to mind her own damned business. However, Liz would stay in contact with Angie via email. She had stolen the password for the computer and made a fake account with the name ‘Ms. Lily Rose,’ a name that she had come up with on the fly. She would send Angie cryptic messages, explaining how Chris was acting, some things she omitted of course, but all the same she discussed his brash behavior.

Angie gripped the wheel tighter until the whites of her knuckles showed. Her temper rising she like the color of her hair. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. All she wanted to do was to get Liz far away from Chris as possible. It was about 1:30 when Liz’s cell phone rang in her bag. Liz was sound asleep, so Angie reached into the bag using a careful hand and pulled out the phone. The caller was Max.

She tabbed the green button and greeted him.

“Hey, is this Ms. Johnson’s friend?” Max asked.

“Yes, it is. What’s up, Max?”

“I just wanted to let you know that he’s looking for her. He just came home about 20 minutes ago. He even asked me if I saw her. I told him no. That I didn’t even know she left the house.”

“Thanks, Max. We really appreciate it.”

“Eh, it’s not a problem. Anything for a couple of beautiful women.”

They hung up. Angie put the phone back inside Liz’s purse. A smile appeared on her lips. She turned on the radio and adjusted the knob. She kept turning it until she came across the entertainment section of the news.

“‘…according to reports, Soderbergh wants rising star, Will Chandler to play lead in the bio-pic of the late Buddy Holly. So far no one could be reached for comment.”’

“Damn, what I wouldn’t give for a piece of that Will Chandler. The man is gorgeous.” Angie said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Angie flipped through stations again until she got fed up and connected her phone into the USB cigarette lighter. She scanned through the list of songs until she settled on her favorite singer, Adele. She pressed play and listened as the singer belted out ‘Set Fire to the Rain,’ which was her favorite song.

By the time Liz woke up, it was after 2. Her neck was stiff from sleeping in the same position for far too long. She straightened her head slowly as she rubbed her neck softly. Liz yawned and opened her eyes.

“Shit, we’re at the Holland Tunnel already?” She asked.

“Yep. You were out like a light. By the way, Max called.”

“What did he say?” Liz asked while wiping a corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

“He said that Chris asked him if he saw you. Max told him that he didn’t even know that you left. Apparently, he’s looking for you.”

“Damn. A part of me had hoped that he would just let me go.”

“Pssh. Honey, you didn’t think that it was going to be that easy, did you? He has power and his daddy’s money at his disposal. Guys like him never give up.”

Liz knew that Angie was right. Chris would look for her. And she knew the first place he would look was her parents’ home. Luckily, for him they were vacationing in Switzerland.

“Hey, are your folks back from their trip?”

“No. They won’t be back until next week. Thank God.”

“Good.” Angie replied as she rolled up her window.

Liz turned on the air conditioner. Traffic was horrible. The sounds of horns could be heard through the closed windows of the van. She opened the vent and adjusted it towards her direction and Angie did the same. The van crept its way into the tunnel. The tight two-laned passageway had bumper to bumper traffic. Cars came to a stop. It was a good thing that they closed the windows because there was no air in the tunnel.

“I know its Friday, but its only 2:15. You would think this was rush hour or something.” Liz said turning to Angie.

“Well, it is Memorial Day Weekend. Everyone is heading in or out of the city.” Angie replied.

“I guess I picked one helleva time to leave, huh?”

“Yep. You sure did.” Angie honked the horn at the car in front of her.

They reached lower Manhattan 20 minutes later. The van soon found itself parked on Broome Street. Liz looked up at the building they were parked in front of.  It was a big building but not the biggest on the block. Angie put the van in park and turned off the ignition. She opened the door and got out and stretched her legs. Liz was still looking at the building, analyzing the gated windows.  

“Are you ever going to get out?” Angie asked as she poked her head in the doorway of the van.

Startled, Liz turned and half-smiled and said,

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Alright then. Hurry up before it gets too late and I lose the urge to help you unpack.” Angie said smiling.

Liz didn’t respond. She opened the door and closed it. After Angie finished her stretches, she walked towards the back of the van and unlocked the hatch. They began unloading the van and placing them on the curb. Jesse, the doorman, who was off the clock, saw them and offered to help them carry the boxes to Angie’s apartment.

Three and a half hours later, Angie and Liz found themselves on the couch exhausted drinking bottles of water and fanning themselves.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe that we’re finally done.” Angie said trying to catch her breath.

“Tell me about it. I didn’t think that I had so much stuff.” Liz replied in between breaths.

“You know, when said ‘grab the most important things’ I didn’t mean take every damned thing with you.”

“Well, my books are very important to me and since I am a writer, having a lot of books around is to be expected.” Liz responded as she took a sip of water.

Angie scoffed. “Liz, I love you. But you are such a freaking nerd.”

“Shut up. Being a nerd can be sexy.”

“Yeah, whatever. When a sexy nerd shows up on my doorstep, I will eat dirt from my plants, but until then I’m going to take a shower.” Angie continued. “Oh, before I forget there’s some leftover General Tso’s in the fridge, if you want some.”

Angie got up and headed back to her bedroom. Liz turned to her and said.

“A, I just wanted to say –”

“Don’t worry about it, hon. _Mi casa es su casa_. And since I have the spare bedroom…I’m just glad that you’re here.” Angie replied.

Liz eased back into the couch. As she channel surfed, she heard Angie leaving her room and entered the bathroom. Liz heard Angie turning on the faucet. She continued flipping through the channels until she found a nature show. Liz yawned and stretched. Lethargy was settling in. The move and going up and down the stairs was too much for her. The elevator was out of service and Angie lived on the 7th floor.

Soon after Liz had drifted off to sleep. She found herself back at the house. Liz was lying in bed. It was 3 in the morning, when he came staggering into the room. Chris had been out drinking had been bar-hopping all night. He opened the bedroom door. Liz had turned on the light on the nightstand. She was furious.

“You know, I waited for you for hours. I called you multiple times. Where were you, Chris?” She said as she sat up in bed.

“I was out. Isn’t that obvious?”

“I was worried about you. The least you could have done was to return my calls.”

“Give me a break. It’s not that serious.” He said as he removed his tie and tossed it on the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“It’s serious to me, Chris! You come in here whenever you like. You don’t call to tell me when you’re going to be late. You have your friends come over and they stay here to the wee hours of the night and you expect me to cater to them, like I’m a fucking maid!” Liz yelled.

In an instance, Chris jumped on the bed and started attacking her. Liz held her hands up in an attempt to protect her face and head. But it was no use. Chris began raining punches on her face. Liz’s face was beginning to swell. When he stopped hitting her, Chris pulled her down on the bed. He was heavy and he smelled like cheap booze and perfume.

“Listen, bitch! You don’t get to tell me what time I should be home or who the fuck I bring into this house! Don’t you ever forget your place!”

He ripped the sheets away from her. Liz tried to move from under him, but it was pointless. His weight was too much for her. Chris grabbed her neck and squeezed. Liz began to choke instantly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried feverishly to move his hand away from her throat. Meanwhile, Chris unzipped his pants. He forced her legs apart.

“Chris…stop…your…hurting…me.” Liz managed to say.

He said nothing as he pulled at her underwear, tearing the fabric. She begged him not to do this. He wasn’t listening. Suddenly, shock and pain hit Liz all at once. Liz cried out as much as she could as Chris thrust inside of her. He grunted and leaned in close. He whispered in her ear, his voice sounded like something inhuman.

“This is what you are good for. After, I’m done with you no one else will want you.”

Chris continued his assault until he reached his orgasm and spilled his seed inside of her. He rode out his orgasm, his grip around her neck loosening. Liz’s face was completely bruised and stained with tears. He rolled off of her and went right off to sleep. She laid there sobbing. The light from the lab blinding her. Liz was broken.

She continued to sob until she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, she felt to hands shake her. Someone was calling her name.

“Liz! Wake up! Liz?!”

Startled Liz woke up to find a frantic Angie over her. Liz’s eyes were wide open. She stared at Angie who stopped shaking her and sat on the coffee table in front of Liz.

“Honey, are you alright?” Angie asked with concern in her voice.

“I was having a nightmare.” Liz responded while wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Yeah, I can see that. It was about Chris wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Liz responded sheepishly.

“Did he hurt you?”

“He…he…raped me, Angie.”

“Oh my God. You poor thing.” Angie said rubbing Liz’s knee. “Hon, don’t worry it was just a dream.”

Liz chewed on her bottom lip and with tears in her eyes she said,

“No…no. It wasn’t a dream, A. Chris raped me.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
